


Apprehension

by Pplwkp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AroAce Jughead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pplwkp/pseuds/Pplwkp
Summary: A minific in the aftermath of 1x5. Jughead wonders. (JH = aroace)





	

After he and Betty decided they needed to talk to Polly, they left. Betty went home, intent on finding out where her parents had Polly locked up. Her mother being away, it was the perfect moment to ransack the place. Jughead hadn’t found a permanent place to stay yet, so for the moment he was sleeping in a tent he had borrowed from Archie. He didn’t feel good about always needing Archie to lend him stuff, but he also didn’t enjoy sleeping in a damp forest without any shelter. Archie had also lent him his suit for the funeral. Archie had said he didn’t mind as he was always planning to go in his varsity jacket. Jughead had considered that odd, but Archie was full of new sides these days. 

As was Betty. Before the events of the summer, Jughead never would have imagined trying to solve a murder, and with Betty Cooper, nonetheless. The weirdest part about it was that Archie wasn’t in on it. Since childhood, it had been Archie and Betty, then Archie, Betty and Jughead. Betty had confided in him about her feelings for Archie years ago, and until last Spring had still occasionally shared a look with him when Archie was being particularly obtuse. 

That all had changed last summer, with Archie suddenly ditching Jughead, something happening to Polly and Jason Blossom’s death. After those events, while Betty had kept contact with Jughead, it was mostly her and Archie alone who hang out. 

Until Veronica came into town. Something about her changed the status quo of Betty and Archie, and these days Betty was more intent on finding Jason’s murderer than pining for Archie. She still did, of course. But now that the status quo was broken, and with Veronica’s encouragement, Betty seemed liberated. What Jughead was mostly worried about, was the way Betty had looked at him when we was wearing Archie’s suit. Betty had known it belonged to Archie, and he was afraid she might develop feelings for him to get over Archie. Not intentionally of course. Jughead didn’t want to hurt her. He really enjoyed working on the murder board with her, but he knew deep down, he didn’t feel about girls like that, or guys for that matter. He wanted to be friends with Betty. And she really needed someone who could love her romantically. Most people needed that. Jughead just wasn’t one of them. He was only 15, but the people around him had known since forever that they liked people. Like Betty. 

As he set up the tent, his thoughts went back to the murder. Almost anyone was a suspect. He rolled out his sleeping pad. He took off his jacket and got into the sleeping bag. He pulled up the zipper and felt a semblance of warmth, even though it was freezing outside the tent. He hoped he wouldn’t have a sore throat in the morning. He couldn't afford a doctor in case he got sick badly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a non-ship, general audiences fic before. So this is a first! Hopefully you like it.


End file.
